The development of communication technologies enables an electronic device to perform various types of wireless communication, such as wireless communication between wireless communication systems or wireless communication between an electronic device and another electronic device. The speed of a wireless communication is increasing with the continued development of the communication technologies. Not only is the speed of communication getting higher, but also the range of a communication area covered for facilitating communication is expanding. The development of the communication technologies is also accompanied by the development of the electronic device using the communication technologies. In using wireless communication, the performance of the electronic device leveraging communication technology itself is an important factor, which has evolved with the continued development of communication technologies. The electronic device may have optimal configuration conditions which are configured to perform faster wireless communication with other electronic devices on the basis of the developed communication technologies. The electronic device may generally have optimal configuration values which are determined on the basis of the state of the use of wireless communication.